Sin Recuerdos
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Despues de ser golpeado de la cabeza perdio los recuerdos de todos cuidado por la familia tendo ahora es su deber cuidarlos hasta el fin, pesimo resumen, lean y revisen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos leectores, esta es una historia crossover, de high school dxd y ranma 1/2 espero que os que guste.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Donde estoy?**

 **Academia kouh final de una pelea**

Nuestro protagonista peleo hasta el fin, contra la khahos brigade pero un golpe direccto mandalo lejos cuando cayo en un rio golpeandose la cabeza borrando sus recuerdos y tambien los recuerdos de su dragon que residen en el, mientras que el rio lo jala a un lugar desconocido.

 **Nerima**

En la ciudad de nerima, un pueblo tranquilo y gentil cerca de este pueblo hay un rio, en este rio esta el peliblanco en la orilla, kasumi una joven ama de casa es mas joven antes de la llegada de ranma en los eventos actuales del canon, regresando al tema la castaña va por agua cuando observo al inconsiente chico y lo ayudo a salir del rio y se lo lleva al dojo tendo.

 **Dojo tendo**

El dojo tendo es un tempro de artes marciales en decadencia ya que es padre soltero y necesita un matrimonio para que el dojo vuelva a su groria, en ese momento kasumi entro con el joven inconsiente, y lo recuesta en un futon esperando a que despierte y saber que sucedio.

 **Mas tarde**

Es de noche en el dojo tendo, akane y nabiki llegaban del la academia Furinkan son de primer año eran las menores de la mayor kasumi, observaron al chico inconsiente aun esto preocupo al padre y a la hija mayor pero el joven de pelo blanco abre los ojos,

Tomoya: donde estoy? (pregunto desorientado)

Kasumi: como te encuentras bien o mal (le responde con una tierna sonrisa)

Tomoya: quien son ustedes y que hago aqui? (vuelve a preguntar)

Kasumi: no recuerdas nada, no sabes te encontre en un rio todo inconsiente estas bien (le responde)

Soun: soushi tranquila parece que perdio la memoria pero parece que esta bien (le pone la mano en el hombro de su hija)

Tomoya: gracias por salvarme me llamo tomoya no recuerdo mi apellido, no recuerdo nada pero gracias (le sonrie a la familia)

Kasumi: vale debes comer algo, yo me llamo kasumi tendo ella es nabiki y akane tendo espero que puedas recordar por ahora quedate ok (le sonrie)

Tomoya: gracias kasumi-san siempre estare agradecido con ustedes y gracias por la comida (empezo a comer)

Soun: crees que el nos pague por ayudarlo? (pregunto el moreno)

Kasumi: de un modo el nos va cuidar lo se tou-san (le responde sonriendo)

Parece que el hakuryuutei inicia sin recuerdos conforme pase el tiempo cuidara de los tendo con determinacion es el inicio del un dragon celestial.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **NUEVO ESTUDIANTE Y PROTEGIENDO A MIS SALVADORES**

* * *

 **Hola chicos aqui con kagamine con una historia safada de mi cabeza espero que os guste este crossover, bien es momento de irme** **hasta otra.**

 **Kagamine shon**


	2. Estudiante

**Hola mis queridos leectores, ya estamos con el segundo capitulo si se dan cuenta son eventos antes de la llegada de ranma exactamente un año o dos antes de su llegada, en fin demos inicio.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **NUEVO ESTUDIANTE Y PROTEGIENDO A MIS SALVADORES**

 **Al dia siguiente**

Nuestro protagonista, desperto templanto casi al mismo tiempo que kasumi, la ama de casa estan preparando de comer cuando el peliblanco saluda.

Tomoya: oh, kasumi-san deja que le ayude (le sonrie con dulsura)

Kasumi: eres muy amable tomoya-san, sabes cocinar? (le responde de la misma forma)

Tomoya: de un modo, deja que yo le haga el desayuno (toma un mandil y prepara los ingredientes)

Mientras que el joven dragon esta haicendo la comida la ama de casa se relaja un poco la ayuda de el, le hace que descanse de todo, mientras que la comida se hace los demas integrantes bajan a desayunar o ver o leer, le sorprende ver a la hermana mayor relajada y su padre le pregunta.

Soun: hija, pero no deberias hacer el desayuno? (pregunto el hombre mayor)

Kasumi: oto-san tomoya quiso ayudarme (responde, pero akane le dice)

Akane: porque un hombre cocine, no sabes que se le quema la comida (con molestia el peliblanco trae ya la comida los tendo quedaron boquiabiertos)

Kasumi: en serio hicistes esto? (pregunto la mujer)

Tomoya: no sabia que hacer, pero valio la pena (sonrie el peliblanco y los tendo empezaron a comer)

Akane, sentia un poco de culpa, y reconocio que el chico sabe cocinar casi igual que su madre, despues de desayunar las hermanas menores tendo se fueron al instituto furikan, entonces se quedaron el hombre mayor y menor con la mujer.

Soun: tu comida era igual a mi difunta esposa, ella se sentiria orgullosa de saber que es igual de buen cocinero (le sonrie) ahora ayuda a kasumi con los suministros de hoy ok (le sonrie y el chico afirma)

Kasumi: gracias oto-san, con su ayuda seria bien (sonrie la castaña)

Tomoya: no se preocupe señor tendo, voy a cuidar de su hija no le pasara nada (determinado, lo que no sabe el dragon estaba recuperando la memoria y los chicos salen a traer suministros)

 **Despues del mercado**

Entonces, kasumi fue al mercado a comprar lo necesario de hoy en la noche, en parte el peliblanco le gusta el pueblo muy tranquilo y alegre unos niños llegaron a el y jugaron con el, y se marcharon, tomoya sentia paz sabia que si no fuera por kasumi, no viviera lo que vive hoy, regresando a casa de los tendo un ladron llego enfrente de ellos.

?: bien demen todo lo que tengan (exigio el maleante)

Tomoya: deje en paz a mi salvadora (con enojo una voz le habla)

Rip: (activame, di dividing gear) (le hablo el dragon)

Tomoya: dividing gear (dijo el entonces aparece un guantelete blanco con rojo el maleante se rie)

?: solo es un guante que me haras? (pregunto y entonces recibe un puñetazo de el)

El golpe fue tan duro que el maleante quedo noqueado, a sorpresa de la castaña fue defendida de un maleante, por su parte el peliblanco no sabia lo que sucedio le impulso a mover y golpearlo para defender a kasumi, tomoya se relaja y el guante desaparece aliviando al chico, voltea y observa a kasumi asombrada.

Tomoya: estas bien kasumi-san? (pregunto preocupado)

kasumi: estoy bien tomoya-san gracias a ti, gracias vamos a casa (le sonrien y el chico la sigue)

 **Dojo tendo**

Despues de lo ocurrido, regresaron a casa tomoya le ofrecio a la castaña te, para que se relajara, soun tendo entro y miro a su hija aun nerviosa, el hombre miro a su hija pero el peliblanco lo miro y le conto todo, el hombre quedo impresionado el tomo una decicion nombrarlo guardian de la familia tendo.

Soun: escuchen todas (hablo serio)

Nabiki: que sucede oto-san? (pregunto la media de las tres)

Soun: quiero resaltar que hoy encontramos un nuevo guardian de la familia tendo, tomoya sera su guardian de ahora en adelante (le señala al peliblanco que sonrie)

Akane: poque lo nombras a el? (pregunto la peliazul)

Tomoya: porque salve a mi salvadora, no se pero asi apare este guante dividing gear (al decir eso el guante aparece asombrando a los tendo akane toca el guante por si es falso o real)

Akane: es muy real este guantelete, como lo otubistes? (vuelve a preguntar)

Tomoya: ni idea como lo obtube no recuerdo nada (responde mirando el guante)

Soun: no solo es un guantelete, le abarca hasta el codo, pero tambien tiene dos joyas verde azulada, es como si naciera con el (observo el guante con detalle)

Nabiki: miren la forma de el, es como el de un dragon (observo las garras)

Kasumi: es cierto, pero me pregunto porque lo tienes? (pregunto la mayor de las hermanas)

Tomoya: como he dicho kasumi-san no tengo idea de como lo consegui (le responde tranquilo)

Soun: por ahora dejemos ese tema, iras a cuidar de akane y nabiki en el instituto furinkan ok (le dijo al guardian)

Tomoya: vale señor tendo (le sonrie)

Soun: como no tienes apellido, te llamaras igual que nosotro tomoya tendo, espero que las cuides con tu vida (le mira con seriedad)

Tomoya: (sonrie con seriedad) no se preocupe señor tendo, las plotegere a toda costa de mi vida (le dice con determinacion)

Despues de eso, los integrante se fueron a dormir, pero en el techo del dojo, el mira la luna pensando como fue su vida pasada, cuando observo a akane con su vestimenta de arte marcial.

Tomoya: akane-san que hace a esta hora? (pregunta el guardian)

Akane: vengo a entrenar un poco, no puedo dormir, dime una cosa sabes de tus padres? (responde y pregunta)

Tomoya: no los recuerdo al parecer, no importa (mirando la luna) pero, me pregunto si estan orgullosos, de un modo lo estan, tu madre esta aqui (le responde pero la peliazul baja la mirada) ah lo ciento no queria tocar el tema (apenado pero la chica le sonrie)

Akane: no te preocupes, no lo sabias despues de todo, pero quien te dara ese guante es la pregunta que nos hacemos como tu (con insertidumble)

Tomoya: es cierto, pero dividing gear (aparece el guantelete) de un modo con este guantelete podre protegerla, es un juramento de su guardian (alza el guantelete en la luz de la luna)

Akane: es verdad kasumi, te salvo tu le pagas este favor, pero algun dia podras recordar? (pregunto la chica)

Tomoya: (se voltea y sonrie) no lo se pero si estoy seguro, que asi me gusta mi vida (le sonrie alegrando a la chica)

Y asi la noche termino

 **Al dia siguiente en la academia furinkan**

Despues de que hablaron en la noche, el chico espera en la entrada vestido igual que los chicos, cuando entro con akane y nabiki, cada chica lo miro con ojos soñadores, y los chicos bueno ustedes saben, el espera ahora en la entrada de su aula.

Maestro: bien alumnos hoy tenemos un nuevo esudiante pasa por favor (le llamo entro y se paro)

Tomoya: soy tomoya tendo espero que os llevemos bien (le sonrien a todos, dan un chillido a las femidas y molestia a los chicos)

Maestro: el es nuevo y no recuerda nada perdio sus recuerdos por un golpe, asi que no sean duros con el vale (les indico ahora los chicos saben porque sonrie y las mujeres tienen oportunidad de verlo y enseñarle la academia) pero ahora dejemos que se siente en ese puesto a lado de akane tendo (le indico al chico)

Tomoya: gracias sensei, y gracias por su hospitalidad (camina y se sienta)

Parece que inicia un nuevo curso en furinkan, pero sera capaz de que la vida actual de tendo sea buena?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **LLEGADA DE RYOGA Y LA DESAPARICION DE KODACHI**

* * *

 **Hola chicos aqui con kagamine con una historia safada de mi cabeza espero que os guste este crossover, bien es momento de irme** **hasta otra.**

 **Kagamine shon**


	3. Un nuevo amigo y el rescate

**Hola mis queridos leectores, ya estamos con el capitulo, hace tiempo que no lo actualizo pero aqui lo tienen, en fin demos inicio.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **LLEGADA DE RYOGA Y LA DESAPARICION DE KODACHI**

 **A** **cademia furinkan, descanso**

Nuestro personaje es rodeado de chicas, y molestaba a los chicos, en cambio, el joven tendo no sabia que hacer, entonces se va a la azotea a ver la ciudad de nerima.

Tomoya: esta gente es muy pegada a mi, en fin no es nada del otro mundo, pero mejor me quede asta que termine el descanso (mirando la ciudad)

Nabiki: aqui estas, vamos a comer (con una sonrisa)

Tomoya: nabiki-san, no se porque no comemos aqui llama a akane-san (le responde de la misma forma)

Nabiki: no le pense eso, espera ire por ella (se vuelve a ir asia adentro de las aulas)

Tomoya: (se sienta) este lugar es muy tranquilo (sonriendo y empezaba a dormirse hasta que se queda dormido)

Nabiki: (entra con akane) ya em- se ah dormido (observo a su guardian dormido)

Akane: bueno mejor comenos no crees eso nabiki? (pregunto la peliazul)

Nabiki: si despues de todo es un buen lugar donde puedes tener paz (le responde con tranquilidad)

 **5 minutos despues**

Las hermanas miran la ciudad mientras que el peliblanco se despertaba y mira a las hermanas dormidas.

Tomoya: que tierno es, pero es hora de ir a clases, chicas despierten, es hora de ir a clases (las mueve con suavidad)

Akane: (despertandose) a poco ya es hora de ir a clases? (pregunto tallando sus ojos)

Tomoya: si, si que vamos a clases (sonrie y los tres salen pero el se para a mirsr a dos compañeros de clase) vallan a clases, hay algo sospechoso! (exclamó serio las hermanas hacen caso y se van a sus aulas)

El joven tendo escucha con determinación lo que dicen los estudiantes, escuchando que tienen cautiva a una chica de otro instituto, asi que decide seguirlos.

 **Afuera de la academia**

Ya afuera, sigue a los dos estudiantes, pero se percata de un chico pelinegro con una pañoleta amarilla con puntos negro y le habla.

Tomoya: hola, estas perdido? (pregunta el joven tendo)

Ryoga: si busco a ranma saotome segun llego hoy (responde el despistado chico)

Tomoya: la verdad nadie con ese nombre haya llegado, en fin me ayudas a rescatar a alguien cautiva? (pregunta con seriedad)

Ryoga: (impresionado) en serio! Pues vamos a darle y salvar a una inocente (con determinación sigue al peliblanco que se paro en una esquina)

Tomoya: que bueno que no se fueron, esos dos tienen a alguien cautivo! (exclamó serio ryoga afirma, pero una tienda de televisión pone la desaparición de alguien)

Locutor: en otras noticias, la desaparición de kodachi, consterna a su familia, no han sabido de ella desde hace una semana, si tienen información, maquen al número que esta en patalla, para encontrar información de quien o quienes la tienen (acabo de decir y sale la foto de kodachi)

Tomoya: debemos detenerlos con mas razon! (exclamó molesto como el pelinegro igual)

Ryoga: ellos nos conduce a donde esta kodachi-san, deberas yo me llamo ryoga y tu como te llamas? (pregunta)

Tomoya: me llamo tomoya tendo guardián de la familia tendo (responde y asi siguieron a los dos)

 **En una bodega abandonada**

Los dos chicos siguieron a los sospechosos hasta una bodega, entraron y ahora salen solo confirmado y se fueron de ahí, entonces los dos dos estan en frente de la puerta de la bodega.

Tomoya: dividing gear (activo su guantelete, sorprende al pelinegro)

Ryoga: increíble, ahora es momento de entrar! (exclamó pateando la puerta)

Y cuando entraron hay tres hombres armados y vestidos elegantes, apuntando a ellos pero.

Tomoya: **dividing** (debilitado a los tres ryoga los noqueo y caminaron ante una aterrorizada chica amarrada) tranquila, no te haremos nada, vinimos a salvarte (le dice con calma mie tras que el otro chico la libera)

Ryoga: (la ayida a levantarse) esta muy mal tomoya, que debemos hacer? (pregunta preocupado)

Tomoya: **bost, bost, bost, (toca el hombro de ella) transfer,** con esto debe estar bien hasta llegar al hospital (responde desapareciendo el guante)

Ryoga: (sonrie) aguanta, voy a amarrar a esos tres (la ayuda y se lo entrega a tomoya)

Tomoya: como te llamas? (pregunta)

Kodachi: mi nombre es kodachi, gracias por salvarme, y la de el (dijo cansada la chica)

Tomoya: no te exfuerzes, yo me llamo tomoya tendo, guardián de la familia tendo, iremos al hospital (es lo que dice)

 **De regreso a casa**

Los chicos llegaron al hospital, ayudan a kodachi a que se recupere, la policía pregunto de donde la encontraron? Asi que ellos les contaron donde estab la pelinegra, despues de eso los dos salen en la noticias como héroes de kodachi, despues de eso regresan a casa, tomoya dijo que necesita ayuda.

Tomoya: me alegra que todo saliera bien (sonrie)

Ryoga: y ahora a donde dormire? (pregunta)

Tomoya: ven a csa y quedate hoy y mañana te ayudare a encontrar un lugar donde vivir (responde con calma)

Ryoga: gracias amigo por la invitación, lo tomare en cuenta (sonrie)

 **Dojo tendo**

Asi que los dos ya estan en el dojo tendo, soun pregunta a donde estab y el le responde lo que sucedió, con ayuda de ryoga entran adentro, cuando miran las noticias.

Locutor: en otras noticias, hoy fue encontrada la hija de los takewaki, kodachi por estos dos jovenes que rescataron a la joven cautiva, tomoya tendo y ryoga, los héroes de la kodachi takewaki (acaba de decir el locutor)

Los tendo miran a tomoya y a ryoga, se ponen nerviosos, pero los tendo sonrie y sabían que una nueva aventura esta dando inicio.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4  
**

 **LA MADRE DE AKANE**

* * *

 **Hola chicos aqui con Scarlet con una historia safada de mi cabeza espero que os guste este crossover, bien es momento de irme** **hasta otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	4. La madre de Akane

**Hola mis queridos leectores, ya estamos con el capitulo, hace tiempo que no lo actualizo pero aqui lo tienen, en fin demos inicio.**

 **Aun tengo el problema, así que no se preocupen.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4  
**

 **LA MADRE DE AKANE**

 **A** **cademia furinkan, descanso al día siguiente**

Las hermanas tenido hablan de visitar a alguien en el cementerio.

Nabiki: entones, lo invitamos? (Pregunta la mediana de las tendo)

Akane: esta bien, después de todo, queran conocerla (responde la peliazul)

 **Por otra parte de la academia**

Tomoya y ryoga hablan animadamente de su guantelete.

Ryoga: oh ya entendí no recuerdas, donde viene el guante eh (miro a su compañero)

Tomoya: gracias por comprenderme (sonríe y mía a su plotegida) hola akane-san que necesitas? (Pregunta el guardián)

Akane: bueno como les explico, oto-san quieren que vallan al cementerio de Nerima, a visitar a nuestra ka-san (explica la menor de las Tendo)

Tomoya: claro no hay problema, tu que dices? (Pregunta el chico)

Ryoga: claro, iré con ustedes (responde calmado alegrando a la peliazul)

Akane: entonces nos vemos después de clases en el dojo Tendo (indica y afirman los chicos)

Ryoga: dime, como habla sido su madre? (Pregunta el chico de pañoleta de manchas negras)

Tomoya: ni idea, en fin vamos a clases y ir a ver eso (indica en repuesta y se van a su aula)

 **Dojo Tendo, ya después de clases**

Las clases terminaron, ahora todos están vestidos elegantes para ir al cementerio de Nerima.

Soun: están listos chicos, ya que quiero que todo este bien (se pone melancólico)

Tomoya: (con su mano toca su hombro) entiendo, no se ponga así si, como era? (Apoya y pregunta el guardián)

Soun: (se recompone y sonríe) gracias, ven por favor aquí (indica el hombre y le enseña la foto de la madre de las tres chicas) es ella, es igual a Akane, y es su viva imagen, me hubiera gustado que ella siguiera aquí (sonríe con calma)

Tomoya: (toma una foto de ella) con esto sera suficiente, vamos entonces (se voltea y Ryoga abre la puerta y salen todos)

 **Cementerio de Nerima**

El grupo llega al cementerio, visualizan la tumba de la madre de Akane, llamada Mikoto Tendo, que murió hace 10 años, las chicas le depositan flores y variedad de cosas para que su descanso eterno siga siendo recordada.

Soun: bien, Tomoya puede dedicar unas palabras para ella (indica)

Tomoya: claro, me acompañas Ryoga (camina a lado de el y se para enfrente de la tumba de la madre de Akane) bueno, hola Mikoto-san, yo soy Tomoya Tendo, dado por su esposo, agradesco de corazón a su hija Kasumi, ella me salvo de un río, lo malo es que no recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió para terminar así, pero estoy feliz de que tenga unas hijas empeñadas en seguir sin usted, yo entiendo eso porque solo recuerdo un poco de que mis padres también no estén, si es que me puede escuchar mandales saludos de mi parte y gracias (termina su discurso)

Soun: fue un bonito detalle, bueno es hora de irnos, si quieres puedes quedarte, es posible que sus padres estén aquí, busquelos ok (dijo tranquilo dejando a Ryoga y a el)

Ryoga: bueno, en que piensas? (Pregunta el pelinegro)

Tomoya: siento su alma aquí (responde)

Ryoga: en serio, puedes hablar con el (pide el chico)

Tomoya: no se como hacerlo (se pone triste, pero el orbe aparece)

Rip: (yo puedo hacerlo si quieres compañero) (propone pero los chicos se asustan) (soy yo compañero en tu muñeca) (indica el dragón)

Tomoya: (alza su mano) ok, entonces sabes como hacerlo? (Pregunta el chico)

Rip: (si, si lo se, quiero que te sientes y te relajes, y después estés en calma para que puedas ver el mundo espiritual) (indica el dragón)

 **En el mundo espiritual**

Entonces el chico hizo lo que le pidió, en unos dos minutos, el ya esta en el plano espiritual y mira que tiene la Dividing Gear activado.

Tomoya: estoy en el plano espiritual, ahora que hago? (Pregunta el chico)

Rip: (entiendo, hay un método de meter almas a la Dividing Gear, y así poder revivir esa alma aunque tenga años muerto) (indica el dragón) (bien, puedes visualizar a la mujer de la foto?) (pregunta el dragón)

Tomoya: si, la veo, iré a verla (responde y camina así una mujer de 29 años sentada en un árbol) hola tu debes ser Mikoto? (Pregunta)

Mikoto: (se voltea y mira al chico) si, soy yo, que haces en el plano espiritual? Moristes por salvar a mis hijas? (Responde y pregunta la mujer de pelo azul)

Tomoya: no, no estoy muerto, entre al mundo espiritual, por medio de este guante (indica en repuesta enseñando el guantelete)

Mikoto: la Dividing Gear, Rip eres tu? (Pregunta la mujer conmocionada)

Rip: (Mikoto, no pensé que fueras tu la antigua portadora, deberías estar adentro del guantelete) (responde el dragón sorprendido)

Mikoto: no a que nunca lo desperté, entonces es el actual portador del guantelete (responde)

Rip: (si, hay un problema, perdió sus memorias, es posible que ni las recupere, pero necesitó que recupere la experiencia y agilidades que perdió antes de perder su memoria) (pide el dragón a su antigua portadora)

Mikoto: (baja del árbol y se acerca a el) bien, lo haré por ti, pero sera sus agilidad y experiencia (con su mano toca la frente de el y el chico siente que devolvió algo)

Tomoya: siento algo que no tenia, bueno como sabes esto? (Pregunta el chico)

Mikoto: antes de morir por completo, Rip me dio todo el conocimiento, pero para que ya soy solo un alma en pena en el mundo espiritual (responde la mujer triste)

Rip: (eso se puede hacer, puedes entrar al guantelete) (pide el dragón)

Mikoto: nunca lo pensé así, pues entro en el (se trasforma en una nube blanca y entra al guantelete, habla por la gema) perfecto, ahora debes salir del plano espiritual ok (pide la mujer)

 **Fuera del mundo espiritual**

El chico abre los ojos y mira el guantelete.

Tomoya: se ha podido? (Pregunta el chico)

Mikoto: (por medio del guantelete) si has logrado salir, ahora quiero ir a ver a mis hijas (pide la mujer)

Tomoya: ok, bueno (se levanta y mira a Ryoga dormido) amigo es momento de ir a casa (mueve al chico y este abre los ojos)

Ryoga: ok vale entonces, pero como les tomara ellas y el? (Pregunta)

Tomoya: no lo se, pero de un modo debo hacer eso, por lo menor hacer el deseo de Soun-san (responde y van a casa)

 **Dojo Tendo, de noche**

La noche reina de nuevo los chicos entran y miran a sus amigas y al señor Soun un poco tristes, el suspira y habla.

Tomoya: Soun-san, me dijo que quería escuchar su voz una vez más no? (Pregunta el chico de pelos blancos)

Soun: si que es lo que quieres decir con eso (responde)

Tomoya: Dividing Gear (activa el guante y habla) bueno ella esta aquí (indica y la gema empieza a brillar)

Mikoto: hola a todos (saluda la mujer)

Todos, menos a los chicos se quedan muy impactados, la voz de Mikoto Tendo ha empezado a hablar.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5  
**

 **LA MADRE DE AKANE 2**

* * *

 **Hola chicos aqui con Scarlet con un capitulo safado de mi cabeza espero que os guste este crossover, bien es momento de irme** **hasta otra.**

 **Aun sigo teniendo problemas.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
